


broken, bruised (tortured, abused)

by damipussycomplex



Series: noncontober 2020 [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Facials, Gang Rape, M/M, Multi, Noncontober 2020, Rough Oral Sex, Trans Damian Wayne, Trans Male Character, Triple Penetration, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:34:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damipussycomplex/pseuds/damipussycomplex
Summary: Damian still has faith that his family will come to save him. Hehasto have faith. Because if he doesn’t, he’ll break.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Other(s)
Series: noncontober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951705
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	broken, bruised (tortured, abused)

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 8 of noncontober: gang rape. also, shorter than the last few have been, but i just ran out of steam. i hope you can forgive me :P

Damian has been trapped here for nearly 21 hours, and he’s already been more than simply broken in. All Damian knows is that _e_ _verything_ hurts, everything is sore and sticky and stiff, but he can’t do anything about it because he’s been kidnapped as _Damian Wayne_. And Damian Wayne doesn’t _know_ how to fight back.

Instead he’s had to let these goons use him like a _toy_ , taking his cunt and his ass and his mouth all at once, separately, each one just as bad as the others, or perhaps even worse.

He hasn’t managed to find out why they kidnapped him yet, but the obvious answer to his question would be that they are holding him for ransom, and wish for his father to give them a lump sum, deciding to just help themselves to Damian’s body while they wait for the money.

But Damian doesn’t feel like he has enough energy to take anymore, and yet, as he says that, another cock is forcing itself into his sloppy, come-filled cunt, making him choke and drool around the one in his mouth, as if he wasn’t gagging because of the pungent odour of it anyway.

His face and thighs and back and ass have come all over them, sticking uncomfortably to his skin where it’s already dried or is starting to. Though, with how enthusiastic all of these men have been, each load of come hasn’t really been given a chance to dry before more is being splattered on top of it.   
  


His mouth is also sore and swollen, bottom lip split from when they couldn’t be bothered dealing with his snark or backtalk anymore and then one of them smacked him across the face.

The first time he spoke out of turn, none of them did or said anything, but Damian remembers the irritated looks on their faces — some of them _definitely_ wanted to smack him around. The second time, he was slapped across the face hard enough that the chair he’d been unceremoniously strapped into rocked back and fell onto the floor as the coppery tinge of blood lingered on his tongue.

The third time, he was untied, pushed down onto his knees and had a cock shoved into his mouth and a heavy hand squeezing around his throat, making him gag around the sudden intrusion in his throat.

Damian can only tell whose cock he’s gagging on now by the taste of it, since he’s been blindfolded and his hands are tied behind his back — it’s bitter and salty and makes him want to throw up, but Damian knows better than to do that.

None of them are gentle with him — and why _would_ they be? — as they take turns using him.

The one using his mouth grabs Damian’s head and fucks into his throat, smashing Damian’s nose against his pelvis with each thrust as another comes up by his side and starts jerking off over Damian’s face. But Damian doesn’t notice that until he’s being forced to swallow down another load of come at the same time as it splatters across his face, dripping off his chin and dribbling down his cheeks.

And then the two goons in front of him back away a little, stroking their cocks back to hardness, and because his mouth isn’t full anymore, every sound he makes echoes, bouncing off the walls, every hitch of his breath, every sob and plea and cry for them to _stop_ , to just give Damian a _break_ because he’s _exhausted_ and he doesn’t want _any_ of this.

But there are still two cocks inside him, one in his ass and one in his cunt, hammering into him from behind like they’re competing to see which of them can dirty up Damian with their come even more.

He’s confused when the goon fucking his cunt pulls his cock out, leaving come flowing out of it and down his thighs, and then he’s actually _screaming_ as it shoves into his ass besides the other one already buried inside him, and Damian hasn’t had enough prep for _one_ cock inside him, let alone _two_.

Damian isn’t sure how much more he can take from these goons – he’d honestly expected his family to come and save him within at least the first five hours, because Damian knows they couldn’t have gone too far, but he supposes he was expecting too much from them.

He just hopes they come to find him soon and actually let him have his revenge – it’s not a common occurrence, but Damian’s sure they can allow for _one_ exception, considering how long they’ve left him here, because Damian isn’t sure how much longer he’ll last before he cracks.


End file.
